The grass collecting container with the two section construction where only the rear container section is pivoted upwardly has an advantage over a type where the entire collector is swung upward in that the former has a smaller weight to pivot up. However, the collecting capacity of the fixed front container section is limited.
That is, a front container section has the bottom portion which is sloped, which leaves the front container section with a small capacity.